Guardian Angel
by Yuna Kuran
Summary: A little extra help never hurt anyone did it? But how will people react to this person considering their name sake? Read to find out who this mystery person is!


Guardian Angel

By: Bridgette Hall

Chapter 1

Order Meeting

Albus Dumbledore was an unusual man. He wore the most hideous robes and had a weird sense of humor. Today though all the members of the Order of the Phoenix thought he was just plain crazy. He called a meeting, saying he had good though urgent news. Now he's telling them about a world they never knew about. Saying that gods and goddesses were real and very much alive and he was getting help from one of their children.

"Albus are you insane?" a one legged, one-eyed man asked.

"Maybe a little, but aren't we all?" he asked back. He then said that they going to call her.

Severus Snape was a very impatient man. He knew that his daughter was the one Albus was talking about. He wanted to know why she had agreed to do this. He watched as his leader pulled out a golden drachma and threw it in the mist he had made.

"Iris, goddess of messages and rainbows please answer my call and show me Lily, daughter of Athena, Half Blood Hill, and Long Island, New York!" it showed her. She was running from something. I felt fear bubble in me. She sees us looking and yells.

"Albus, this really isn't the right time." She then draws her sword and fights another demigod. He yells out in pain as her sword goes into his shoulder. He jumps and runs to the nearest alley.

"Sorry, you had to see that, but um… I'm kind of fighting in the war right now. Percy to your left, no you moron, your other left. I got to go, bye Albus, bye Order, bye Dad, I'm out," she waves her hand at as and disappears. The Order stares in shock.

"Who was that?" Remus Lupin asks.

"That was Lily Snape daughter of our very own potions master and Athena goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. She seems to be at war right now, I think this is her fourth one. Anyway, she has agreed to help us defeat Voldemort. You will meet her tomorrow, unless something comes up," with that said Albus and me left.

"Are you sure this is wise?" I ask.

"Yes, we need all the help we can get," he answers.

Next Day

For the second time the Order was having a meeting. Though this time their new member Lily was Iris messaging them which reassured there leader Albus Dumbledore. It was two days later. Lily's body shimmed into existence into Grimmald Place Number 12's dining room. She smiled and waved at them though it seemed kind of forced and faked.

"Hi, I'm Lily and I will be helping you train for if you ever lose your wand. You will be using your body and many different weapons. I will teach you wandless magic, sword fighting, muggle fighting, archery, stealth, and a lot more. I will be able to do things you can't, but it will help you dodge and use them as opponents," she said, looking very tired.

"My dear, how was the war?" Albus asked. He looked a little concerned for her health. She was looking a little sickly yellow and had red eyes.

"We won, of course we won. There were a few deaths, many injured, and some loyalties were revealed. In the end we saved Hera and reopened Olympus. We found Percy, son of Poseidon. We made allies with the Roman camp and fought Gaia, though we need to go help the Egyptians now," she stated.

"Are you feeling alright? Did you get hurt?" Snape asked. She searched his eyes, before deciding what to say.

"No, dad, I'm fine. I have one year to teach you everything. Then I have to go back, staying away from camp is like asking for a slow painful death. Anyway, do you guys have any questions for me?" she asked looking around the room.

"What were the other three wars you've been in about and what age?" Moody asked.

"The first one, I was thirteen; it was against the Titan King Kronos. There were many casualties. It lasted two days. I was leading the Demigods and Hunters while Nico, the army of the dead. Percy was the prophecy child, destined to save Olympus. While he was fighting Kronos, the Gods were fighting Typhoon. That war was a fucking nightmare. Second war, I was fourteen; only lasted a few hours. I was helping a family of animal eating vampires protect a human, muggle too. We went against an army of newborns with our allies the shape shifters. It was very easy. Third war was against the Roman camp. They were evenly matched to ours and were a tough opponent. They wanted to test us, so we gave it our all. Though the Romans are more vicious, we are able to think quickly on our feet and keep level heads," she answered.

"I hope to see you in a few days, Lily," Albus states.

"You too, Albus, I have to say though that I won't be there for about five days. We have to fix our casualties and tend to the sick, well they do anyway," she explains.

"What do you have to do?" Black asks.

"I have to sit in a very long boring meeting that goes on for days on Olympus, the gods are arguing over the same thing again," she states.

"What's that?" her father asks.

"Oh, nothing, just if they want to kill us or not. Zeus says yes, Mom says no, everyone else is either or. Starts to become quite entertaining after they pull out there weapons, stabbing and shooting each other," she says with an amused face.

She turns around and nods. She waves goodbye and ends the connection. The Order give weird looks at Snape and their mad leader. Both look worried but also appeased.


End file.
